


Request for name of this animation.

by Fido_Barkin



Category: animation - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: I saw this animation years ago, and I can't remember the name of it or where I saw it. If anyone else remembers this, please comment so I can find this animation again. It was one of the most simple, yet intriguing stories I've seen in independent animation.I have scoured google and youtube trying to find this again, but I've never been able, so I'm turning to all of you.I may have gotten some details of the start wrong, but from the second wish to the ending, I know that's pretty close to how the animation went.
Kudos: 2





	Request for name of this animation.

The writer, the demon, and the three wishes.

The story starts off with a man writing, alone, with and old fashion pen on a bunch of paper.

When he runs out of something he says something like, “I would sell me soul for more of this.”

After saying that, a demon pops up and offers him the requested item and says that the writer may have 3 wishes in exchange for his soul.

After accepting the deal, the writer goes back to his writing. 

As the night goes on, the candle that the writer was using to write with eventually burns out. 

The writer asks the demon for some form of light and so the demon turns his eyes into what are basically flash lights. In the darkness, the beams of light are emitted from the writers eyes and he continues writing.

As the night continues on, the writer runs out of ink.

He asks the demon for a life-time supply of ink and in response the demon turns his fingers into fountain pens. 

The writer is happy with this and continues to write.

Finally the writer runs out of paper and calls for the demon again, but this time the demon doesn't answer.

The writer feels the need to continue writing so he starts writing on the walls of his room.

The next morning the demon goes into the house and finds the writer, dead on the floor. Words and scribbles covered the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room. The words were written in the writer's own life blood that the demon had turned into his life-time supply of ink.

The demon runs his hands over the walls and pulls out an attractive desperada who was the main character of the writer's story. 

As the demon walks out of the house with the woman, she pulls out her gun and shoots the demon because in the story she was a demon slayer.

The animation ends.


End file.
